Ice and Ice
by crystalmediamond
Summary: Elsa's life is now at peace, but then a terrible tragedy fell upon her but reborn into a spirit, and now she lives in isolation again or will she? not good in summaries * I don't own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen
1. big news

A long time ago .The kingdom of Arendelle was flourishing with laughter and joy because their beloved queen Elsa  
has returned to them, years have past and Anna and Kristoff got married while Elsa stayed as queen and happy  
to see her sister and people still happy and smiling but a horrible tragedy went upon the royal family. Anna was  
kidnapped and the kidnappers wanted a ransom but Elsa refused then the kidnappers threatened Elsa that if she  
didn't pay them they would kill her, so Elsa had no choice but to hand over the money in exchange for Anna's safety. But as Elsa handed over the money and the kidnappers  
safely handed Anna. Anna kicked one of the captors in the shins, the one who got hit in the shins was angry so angry that he took a dagger out of his pocket and as he was  
about to strike Elsa used her powers to block his dagger his dagger went to Elsa instead of course the police took away the men and Anna was safe but Elsa was dead but as  
she was about to die. The man in the moon saw Elsa's selfless act of heroism and sacrifice, he shined his light and transformed her into a winter spirit. Elsa was reborn.(and  
unlike Jack Frost she didn't lose her memory) But she noticed that people went through her and she realized that she wasno longer human.  
210 years have passed and Elsa still remained quiet and still she stayed in the mountains of Arendelle in her castle of ice whichis now burried in snow,so she froze herself as  
well along with her castle ,but 10 years later her hideout was found by explorers her castle was awake oncemore and as well as she but she had to leave her home and move  
on. She found herself in the north pole there she made another ice palace, but it was not as big as the old one. But happily she live there for 3 weeks.  
Then she noticed that there was light across the mountain to her curiosity she went towards it,as she went to see it she saw a workshop bigger than her new castle she  
entered it quietly and swiftly. She went in a room where no one was there, but then she heard a noise and quickly hid saw to her suprise the Guardians.  
"There is going to be big news from Manny" Santa said cheerfuly  
"What kind of big news?" Jack asked  
"I hope it's a new guardian!" Tooth exclaimed  
"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Dont get to excited you know the last time got a new gaurdian we nearly killed ourselves" Aster said grupily  
"oh come on! your over reacting!" Jack exclaimed  
"I am not!" Aster yelled  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"guys! please stop arguing!" Tooth snapped  
"sorry" Jack and Aster said in unison  
Then the moon started to shine on a blue crystal and showed Elsa's figure. The gurdians gasped in shock. Elsa's eyes widened as she saw her image.  
"That's...no...is it...possible?" Aster exclaimed nervously  
"Who's that?" Jack asked  
"That Jack is Elsa...The Snow Queen" Tooth explained  
"snow queen?!"Jack yelled  
"apperantly so she disappeard years ago we thought she died along with her castle" Tooth said  
"Untill now...apperantly she's alive" Santa said  
"What's so special about her?" Jack asked  
"She is like you well...actually she was born with the power of ice but..."Aster didn't finish but Jack was eager to find out so he took out a carrot from his jacket and  
wiggled it. Astert was annoyed but was tempted by the carrot.  
"What you doin' Jack?!" Aster snapped  
"tempting you with a carrot what ealse is there about her?" Jack gave him the carrot and ate it.  
"Okay she died when she was 21 and that she was the first child we ever encountered with powers like yours but she was born with them unlike you who got your powers from  
Manny and -"  
"That I died for my only sister and was turned into a spirit after I died and that the man in moon didn't bother on removing my memories regardless on his mistake I thought it  
was the lowest and cruelest thing he could do to me."  
The guardians were shocked to see Elsa.  
"Elsa?!" Tooth squeeked  
"Nice to see you too Tooth" Tooth hugged Elsa and opened her mouth wide  
"WOW! your teeth are so WHITE!" Tooth said exitedly  
"ahh... Touth...caun...yo...let...g..o...oc...nge?"(TRANSLATION: can you let go of me?) Tooth let go of Elsa and smiled.  
"sorry"  
"it's okay"  
Elsa noticed Jack was drooling she giggled and napped her fingers in front of Jack finally he got off the trance and mummbled 'that was a stupid move, Jack'  
"sorry uhh... names Jack, Jack Frost"  
"nice to meet you my name is Elsa, Elsa the snow queen"


	2. what just happend

"nice to meet you my name is Elsa, Elsa the snow queen" the ice queen gave a smile, Jack was blushing he started to shake nervously.

Tooth noticed him shacking and blushing she pouted on the site of him blushing so noticed JackJack was red

"Jack why are you all red im supposed to be red" Santa asked gleefully.

"SANTA! stop teasing him! I'm used to you teasing me but please be kinder to Jack" Elsa complained and blushed

"sorry"Santa apologized then Aster noticed Elsa blushing lightly and said

"You know i could get cupid here? RIGHT?"

"You two have a crush on each other dont' ya" he said teasingly

"SHUT YOUR UP OR I'LL FREEZE YOU!" Elsa and Jack yelled in unison in suprise they blushed even harder.

"calm down you two and cool off the teases Aster" Santa said giggling a little. Tooth was the only one who was fumming, since the first

time Jack and her met they met that they didn't click.

Elsa noticed that Jack was very attractive to her from his snow white hair to his pale then the earth began to shake then

Tooth yelled

"EARTHQUAKE!" in a panicked tone

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR HEADS!" Santa yelled eveyone ducked for cover. As the earthquake calmed down everyone got out of their

hiding places and made sure everyone was alright.

"Ok what just happend?" Jack asked Santa

"AN EARTHQUAKE U DING-A-LING! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!"Aster yelled

"Aster! Please stay calm!" Elsa requested

"~SIGH~ I'm sorry Elsa"Aster apologized

"Aster for once what _did_ happen?" Santa asked

"how about we go and look see what caused that quake"

"What about you, Elsy? Do you want to come with Santa?" Santa asked

"No i'm kindda tired"

"OKAY! Jack _you_ stay with Elsa "

"WHAT?!" Elsa , Jack and Tooth yelled in unison

"We all know you except Jack so you two can bond in the library" .

* * *

The other guardians left Jack and Elsa in the library. Elsa was reading some books while Jack was lying down on bear carpet and

mumbling "I'm so bored!"

Elsa got tired of the book she was reading and placed it down and sat down on the couch next to the fireplace.

"You do know that there are thousands of books in this library that you can read, right?"

"I dont do boring stuff like that, unlike her majesty I only do **fun** stuff"

"Hmm... I see" she said mysteriously

Then sheusend her magic to make a snowball and threw it at Jack, Jack stood up and looked at Elsa who was looking happy,a bit _too_

happy.

"Did you throw that snowball?" he asked flirtatiously

"What snowball?" she giggled

"Elsa?!" he said sarcastically

"Fine **I** did it"

"Well... you wanna continue?"

They continued their snowball fight.

* * *

~After their snowball fight~

They were laughing hard on the ground cause they transformed the library into a winter wonderland

"How come you act all strict?" Jack asked

"I'm used to it"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a younger sister ,our parents died when we were teenagers. So I had to act strict for her sake"

"ohh..." Elsa smiled a little which caught Jack's attention

"You have a beautiful smile" He commented

"Thank you" she blushed slightly they looked into their eyes and their faces got closer and closer but then the door slammed open

Elsa and Jack's face turned and faced the open door they saw Tooth by the door with the others who looked surprised to see them

almost kissed

"What were about you two about to do before we entered?" Santa asked

"Look at the time i'm going back to the castle see ya"Elsa said before she dashed out

"What just happend?" Jack whispered


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

sorry guys! Me and wisegirlseaweedbrain143 got a mental block. Hehehe we kinda picked it up from our classmates. What do you expect? our classmates are philipinos and some chinese and some half chinese and philipinos. I kinda feel left out cause some people ask me why I have to speak in english. Oh well! im used to it. Again me and wise girl will update soon! PLS. be patient thanks see ya on the web!

-Crystal (*NOTE* NOT my real name)


	4. Fears

"What just Happend?" Jack asked himself "Jack!" Tooth flew towards Jack and grabbed him by the arms

"Jack! You must tell the truth and nothing but the truth. What happend to both the of you while we were gone?"Tooth asked.

"I have no idea"Jack answered

"Tooth. Let Jack handle his own affairs and besides Jack is free man or err... Spirit anyways he's old enough to know what just happend" Santa said with a little pride tone

" Do you have a crush on Elsa?" Aster asked

"Actually I... Nevermind!" Jack sat down on a chair and covered his face with both hands.

"Anyways... What did you findout about the earthquake?" Jack asked

" We dont know... All we know now is this..." Santa held out his hand and opened his palm to show black sand.

"Pitch?!" Jack yelled

"We still don't know, Jack. That's why we were gone for a long time we were looking for more clues but that's the only clue we could find" Tooth said to Jack

"But... Is... Is it possible for him to..." Jack stutered

"Jack calm down! As much as I hate to say this but... We need Elsa." Tooth said calmly trying not to yell at Jack.

"Your right. We should get Elsa and where is Sandy?" Jack asked

"Sandy is at China at the momment working you know him he's busy as always" Santa said

"well! He better bring me a souvenir" Aster said

"Ohh... Tell him to get me chinese handcuffs!" santa said

"Okay! Back to the subject!" Jack yelled

"Fine!" Santa said a pout "Pitch has grown stronger. So we need Elsa." Tooth said

"Ok! I'll get Elsa" Jack said

"NO!" Tooth yelled then all the guardians looked at Tooth

"uhh...I mean it's dangerous and stuff"

"okay... I think someones jealous!" Aster said

"No im not!" Tooth said

"yes you are" Aster said Tooth ignored Aster

"I'm coming with you" Tooth said to Jack

"no. I'm fine really"Jack answered as Jack left and Aster whispered to Tooth.

"you know Elsa more than any of us she's lived in fear for years"

"~SIGH~ I know" Tooth said

* * *

In Elsa's castle. Elsa was alone and thinking what had almost happend, and wondering if it was the good if they didn't kiss.

Elsa was stuck she was already mummbling curses (*NOTE* Dont worry not winter curses like the LAST TIME).

But then she heard foot steps she quickly went down and hid herself as she peeked she saw the intruder she saw Jack, she slowly

walked out of the shadows,and Jack saw her beautiful as always.

"What are you doing here,Jack?" Elsa asked

"I...uhh...I mean we... the guardians need you know...North told me to pick you up..." Jack stuttered

"What for?"

"Pitch" Jack said

"Pitch" Elsa whispered and rubbed her temple and walked slowly backwards. Jack noticed her acting strangley.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Jack asked

"I...I...Cant help"

"You can. All you have to do is trust me" Jack held out his hand. As Elsa was about to grab his hand she heard the same words.

'_trust me' _a whisper that sounded so familiar to her.

She retrieved her hand and said "I'm sorry Jack but I... cant" and ran disappeared from the mist.

***I wonder where Elsa went?***


	5. Memories

After Elsa disappeared the guardians went to look for Elsa but she couldn't be found, they looked everywhere except one in particular kingdom, Arendelle. Jack and the guardians went to Ardanelle.

"Are we there yet?!" Aster said who looked like he was about to puke

"Almost there, Aster. Just keep your lunch in for ten more minuets" Santa said

"Hey Kangaroo, dont tell me your sleigh sick." Jack asked with a grin

"I am NOT a Kangaroo! I'm a..." then Aster pucked at the side of the sleigh.

"Hey! I just had the sleigh washed!" Santa complained.

"sorry, North" Aster apologized They flew above the castle of Arenedelle and they landed on the ground and Aster jumped out of the sleigh and started kissing the ground.

"Aster, I know you love the ground but is it really necessary to kiss it?" North asked. Aster stood up and wipped his mouth and said

" Sorry "

"Guys, Look!" Tooth pointed the castle it was covered in ice and snow. Jack could take a lucky hint who froze the castle. Meanwhile Elsa was in her old room trying to remember who's voice it was somehow she knows the name Pitch and she couldn't remember who he really was but then she remembered a memory she saw that she was getting ready and a young woman tall dressed in green and long black wavy hair knocked and opened the door and said

"come on Elsa were going to be late and you know father,he's always punctual"

"I know! I know! Don't worry you know what I always say:the queen is never late, everyone is just simply early" and she snapped out of her memmories. Then the door suddenly opened Elsa turned around and saw the gaurdians who were panting

"Elsa-" Tooth started

"STAY BACK!" Elsa demanded she used her powers to make an ice barrier with spikes.

"Elsy please! Listen to reason" Santa pleaded

"Elsa please!your the only one who can help us" Aster pleaded as well

"Elsa calm down. You can trust us" Jack said holding out his hand. Elsa was calming down and placed the barriers down and as she reached for Jack's hand a sudden and terrible sound came into the ears of the gaurdians and Elsa as if the sounds were a cat screeching it's claws on a chalk board then when noise was gone a figure of a man emerged from the shadows. The gaurdians recognized the man and yelled in unison"Pitch!"

"Oh Good you still remmember little old me" Pitch said sarcastically

"Pitch! Why are you here?!" Jack said in disgust.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. My old freind. Cant you let the past be in the past and move on?" Pitch said inthusiastically

"Move on?! How can we possibly move on?!"

"Easy if you move on I wont try to kill you"

"and if I DON'T?"

"then i'll kill you to non-existance like this!"He raised his hand and summond a shadow of horses surround Jack and the gaurdians. Elsa's eyes widened with fear and yelled "STOP!".

Pitch turned to face Elsa who was shacking in fear he moved over to Elsa and encircled around her.

"And who do we have hear?" Pitch asked

"Pitch let her be, your fight is with us not with her"

"Wait! I remember now! Your Queen Elsa of Arendelle! You were the one with the most fears i've feeded when you were a child"Elsa sighed and faced Pitch.

"Fear is not to be misjudged, but my fears are gone I can control my powers and you can't feed on them no longer"

"Shame your fears were the most touching" Elsa embraced her shoulders and turned to face Jack and the gaurdians who were still surrounded by the horses.

"Let gaurdians go!" she demanded

"and what's in it for me?" He asked

"What do you want?"

"hmm... Something easy to get something you can do quite well"

"and what is that Pitch?!" Aster demanded

"your memories" Pitch answered

"Elsa! Dont do it he's just trying to trick you!" Tooth yelled

"Dont give him your memories Elsy!" Santa yelled Elsa had no choice but to give him her memories.

"I'll do it!"

"What?!" the gaurdians said in unison. As Pitch layed his hand on her head he pulled out all her memmories that looked like a golden orb and said "well! Pleasure doing buisness with you, your majesty" then Elsa collapsed and Pitch and his horses dissappeared. Jack quickly rushed to see Elsa he gently carried her and turned to the others and said "North, let's get out of here!"

"Alright !" so they headed back to the toy factory and placed Elsa in a warm bed and Jack slept beside Elsa until the following morning Jack was awake all night and he noticed Elsa begining to wake up

"Elsa how are you feeling?" he asked Elsa sat up the bed and looked at Jack and said "Who are you?"

Me: There! Are you happy now?!

Elsa and Jack: YES!

Me: you should be! I almost lost mind because of my mental block!

Elsa: then why did you create this fanfiction?

Jack: Yeah, why did you?

Me: Hey! Don't judge me!

Jack: okay! okay! Geez!

Me: umm... Are you guys forgetting something?

Elsa: Oh! Right! The disclaimer!

Jack: crystalmediamond does NOT own the rise of the gaurdians

Elsa: and he/she also does NOT own frozen

Me: even though I want to!

Elsa and Jack: alright!already! We get that your a sadist!

Me: I am not a sadist! I'm just anti-social! There's a difference!

Jack: sure there is ~ roles eyes ~

Me: Hey! I saw that!


	6. To my wonderful readers

Dear Readers,

I apologize if I didn't update much it is because of a personal matter with my family but i'm going to update very soon please be patient. And if your asking who's fault it is it's wisegirlseaweedbrain143's fault! Just kidding! I have a very complicated life here but when I write I feel more uh... Less complicated anyways. Don't be afraid to review unless it's my grammar get over it and don't be afraid to suggest to me what to write i'm kinda desperate at the moment see ya!

- Crystal


End file.
